Mobile applications typically have a compulsory/optional step for users to register that involves entering email addresses and mobile numbers. For some applications, registration is an obvious requirement for accessing certain functionality. For example, banking applications may be able to locate the nearest ATM without registration, but to display account information, users must be registered. While application developers wish to keep the registration process simple, some applications may make customers uncomfortable with a process that is too short because the process does not seem secure. As such, application developers attempt to provide an easy registration process while also ensuring users that the registration process is secure.
Over time, mobile device users may download and register with many applications. Typically, a user's many applications are tied to the user's mobile device/phone number. The user, however, may be required to change mobile numbers due to geographical location changes or for personal reasons. When a user changes his/her number, the user usually prefers to update the new number with the individual services or initiate a request to respective authorities. Unfortunately, the user may find it difficult to recall which services he/she needs to update before deactivating the user's old mobile number.